


The Mighty Avatar

by Shelics



Category: Hercules - Fandom, The Legend of Korra - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:06:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9449459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelics/pseuds/Shelics
Summary: I DONT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I DONT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!

~In the depths of Hell~  
"In 18 Years, the planets will a line which will allow you to free the Titans for an attack against the Gods. Then the once proud Tonraq and his army will fall and you, Amon will rule over all! But be warned if She should fight back you will fail" laughing the three Fate sister vanished.

Amon sat in silence as he looked up at the heavens "Pain, Panic don't you think it would be ashamed if the newlyweds lost their baby?"

Pain spoke with a grin "an absolute tragedy, Sir." 

Amon lead them into a room "the way to kill a God is to turn them into a human then and only then can u kill them" he picked a bottle with red steaming liquid insides and handed it to the duo. "Be sure the little brat drinks every last drop before u dispose of it" Amon spoke with great pride "Do not fail me."

~In the moral world~

"Let's just get this over with, the little shit is testing my patience" Pain said. "Calm the fuck down just a few more sips and she's as good as dead" Panic smiled evilly as the baby was almost completely immortal " Get read-  
"What's going on over there!?" Tenzin shouted. Panic dropped the bottle and the last drop of poison, making the child scream.

" You poor child, it's ok now, no need to cry" Pama spoke softly to clam the child "Dear the Gods have blessed us with a child we can call our own." Tenzin kneeled next to his wife "What does the coin say? Korra"

~17 years later~

"Oh Korra" Tenzin sighed "Now how do you suppose we get all this cargo to the market before dawn". Tenzin was wrapping Bessie's, their working mules, leg. They were on their way to the market to sale hay, they've been struggling as of late for food and money. 

"Don't worry old man, I got this" Korra responded, she lifted the wagon and took off running. Ever since Korra was small she has always had super strength. Her parents even told her story's of how she fought two Cobras when she was just a baby.  
"Slow down, Korra Slow Down!" Tenzin yelled out, as he was held on to Bessie for dead life.

Korra didn't hear a thing, once she focused on something she was blind to everything around her. She just wanted what everyone did to be accepted.

"KORRA!!" Korra snapped back into reality, to stop running by driving her feet into the ground to stop, succeeding the wagon stopped.

"Thank you Korra, if it wasn't for you we would have never made it on time, that's my strong girl" Tenzin said as he patted her on the head "Stay here while I go make a deal with this people." 

Korra sat next to Bessie watching as everyone was drinking, laughing and playing games. She always felt out of place among other people. She couldn't make friend because they always judged her on her strength and how she looked "I'm just a little be tanner then everyone that's all..." She mumbled as she look at the ground.

Just then she saw a ball over to her foot she got up to grab it. As she stood up four guys ran up to her "Oh it's you Korra" the guy spit. "Hey, do you mind if I join?" Korra just wanted to be normal even if just for a few minutes. "Listen Korra, we don't play with outsiders" the guy walked up and took the ball from Korra and ran with his friends laughing.

"Screw them!" Korra spoke softly, her mother Pama always said she was just alittle different. She started to walk back to the wagon.

She heard the workers shouting to the jerk with the ball to move. They had dropped a block of cement block and it was about to strike him. Korra spirited into action running as fast as she could to save the man, she knew he treated her rudely but a life's a life.

Once she was close enough she jumped pushing him out of the way but accidentally knocking one of the pillars down. Just like dominos they fell one by one destroying the whole market places.

After the sand cleared everything was destroyed, a mod of angry people surrounded her. Shouting and screaming, the owner of the land and market walked up to her. Tenzin stood between them "Please forgive her, she was just trying to help." The owner spoke angrily "That's it Tenzin you keep that FREAK away from here! Now leave at ONCE!!"

~At their Farm~

"You should've heard them Mom, calling me a freak! I was just trying to help" Korra complained to her mom.

Pama walked to her and hugged her "don't let what they say affect you." Korra rested her head on Pama "But their right aren't they! I am a freak, I try so hard to fit in but I just can't" she headed towards the door "what's wrong with me?" With that Korra left, every time she gets upset she climbs her favorite tree and watch the horizon.

"Korra..... Your mother and I have something we need to tell you" Tenzin told Korra how they found her in the mountains. How she was found a necklace with the symbol exactly of the Gods. He told her how much they loved her but if she needed to found out the truth that it was best she go to the temple and speak with the Gods for answers.

"What about you two? I don't want to leave you" Korra said as she hugged them both.

"Honey, we will be fine, you need answers and we don't have them" Pama spoke softly in Korra's ear "We will be right here if you need us, may the Gods be with you." 

Crying she let them go and kissed them "No matter what happens I will always love you, both. Thank you for rising me." 

~Two days later at the temple~

Korra walked into the temple, kneeled before the mighty Tonraq "Gods please help me, I've come to sight answers, who am I?" 

Korra felt a gush of wind blow thur the entire temple and lighting hit the statue of Tonraq, his eyes opened and a smiled form on his face.

Korra froze in place wondering if she was just tired for the trip. The statue of Tonraq reached down and grabbed Korra in his hand. She panic and started screaming and trying to run away.

"Oh come now Korra, is this anyway to treat your father?" Tonraq stated as he attempted not to drop his daughter.

"Fa-Father?" Korra repeated, as if testing the words in her mouth. "Well of course, didn't think your father was so Godly popular now did you?" Tonraq laughed.

"A God..... I'm a God?!" Korra questioned "No way, if I was a God why did you abandoned me? Didn't you and my mother want or love me?" Tonraq frowned "we loved you with all out heart but someone stole you, we searched everywhere for you but once we found you it was too late. They turned you into a human and humans can't live on Mount. Olymus only Gods can. I'm sorry my child."

"How can I do to come home? I'll do anything" Korra excited spoke, a place where she'll fit in, where no one will judge her based of her strength or looks.

Tonraq smiled "If you can prove yourself a true hero on earth your Godliness will be restored and you can come home!" Korra jumped with joy "I'll do it!..... But how?" "You must sight out the trainer named Toph, she will train you, held her words and follow her rules and you'll be a hero in no time" Tonraq told her.

"I'll do it!! Right now!" Korra said, as she almost fell off of her fathers hand. "Easy kiddo, your like an overexcited puppy" placing her on the ground "Speaking of dogs" Tonraq whistled and seconds later a enormous white Polar Dog ran into the temples. Tackling Korra to the ground and licking her face repeatedly "This is Naga, she will help you, she can run fast as the wind takes her making her fly anywhere, she's loyal, fearless, noble and strong" Tonraq proudly spoke.

Korra hugged Naga, She jumped on top of her back. Naga trusting her immediately. "I'll find Toph, I'll become a hero, I won't let you down Father" she shouted into the sky. As Naga begin to run, jumped and soared off into the sky.

"Good luck, my little Angel" Tonraq said softly, he want back to his place and returned back to a statue.

~Deep in a swamp~

"You sure this is the place?" Korra whispered to Naga. Naga nodded, she and Korra had a deep connection allowing them to communicate.

Korra and Naga walked for what seemed like hours and came to a stop once they spotted a waterfall. Korra thought it was beautiful walking up to the water and seeping her hand in the water.

Suddenly, something wrapped around her arm and pulled her into the water. Korra desperately tried to escape. Before Naga come jump in, a small figure stop her and she slowly walked to the waterfall. She picked up a sick, scrapped the edge to a point with a rock and threw the stick right into the center of the fall.

Seconds later Korra popped out, gasping for air. Coughing Korra gave the stranger her thanks. 

"What kind of dumbass gets caught by the squid in the waterfall?" The old woman asked. "I'm sorry I didn't see it but hello my name is Korra and this is Naga" she handed out her hand for the old woman.

"The names Toph" she extended her hand as well but didn't take hold of Korra's "well am I gonna have to wait all day for you to shake my hand?" Korra certainly confused shakes her hand, noticing that Toph was barefooted and her eyes were a cold as ice.

"Don't get it twisted I may be blind but I can see you clear as day, I prayed for years and years to the Gods to allow me to see, one day they granted me the gift of sight but only through the vibration of the earth around me, which is why I'm barefooted" Toph spoke and she walked but to a house, Korra was assuming where she lived.

Korra ran between her and her house "Please train me Toph, I'm here to become a hero, so I can go home to my family on Mount Olympus."

Toph brushed out laughing "Olympus oh that's rich kid, your funny." Korra then explained everything from what her parents told her to what Tonraq said to her.

"Well... Nah listen I've trained literally hundreds of so called hero but they all end the same, death or if their lucky just failures, what makes you so special?" Toph spoke as she walked into her house, Korra following close behind. 

Korra begged "Please haven't you ever had a dream? I just want to fit in, my strength and the way I look makes people misjudge me. I just want to go where I belong." 

"Strength huh?? Well the Gods must have sent you if you found me here, I'll train you BUT you must follow all my rules, no whining, complaining, or crying, and keep your flea bag away from my personal shit, you got?" Toph stated in a serious tone.

Korra was practically glowing "YES!! Anything you say."

Toph smirked "Then let's get started, from what I can tell I have a lot of work to do."

~A year later~

"Can't believe it, took me a whole year but Korra No The Avatar is born" Toph standing next to Korra on the cliff. Korra stood proudly more then toned she was ripped, she had cut her hair a few months ago but she was ready.

"Yo Toph I'm so ready to get off this island, let's go! I want to kick some ass, save some people, make my name known........" Korra rumbled on and on. "This island is pretty shitty, let's take a field trip to Thies, easy place to start, Naga let's roll!!" Toph whistled to the Polar Dog.

~ A few miles from Thies~

"AAAHHHH" Korra snapped her head to the direction of the scream. "Naga!" She commanded and Naga drove to the noise.

Korra hid in the bushes to see what she has to deal with. She saw an ugly Minotaur snatched up a female. Toph spoke calmly "Korra remember not to rush into action- she's gone isn't she Naga?" Naga barked "this stupid girl"

Korra walks up to the beast "HEY! Let her go!!" The female in the beasts hand spoke with annoyance "get lost Hot shot." Korra was taken aback with the comment "Aren't you a damsels in distress?" The female spoke this time with an softer tone "I'm a damsels, I'm in distress, have a nice day" flashing Korra an amazing smirk.

The beast becomes impatient "you heard her get lost two legs!" punching Korra so hard she flys and hits a boulder, head first. 

Naga gets growling and almost jumped into help Korra but Toph stopped her "Easy Naga she has to do this by herself" she turns to yell at Korra "come on you meat head use your head!!"

Korra shakes her head and considers what Toph yelled at her. She sprung into action bolting for the beast and full on head butts him. Upon impact he threw the female into the air and the beast himself slams in a huge tree.

Korra catches the female "I apologize miss, I hope I didn't cause you any harm-" Before the female could speak the beast charged for Korra.

Korra ran to him head on, jumping on him and grabbing hold of his head while delivering several hits to the face. The beast threw himself on the ground taking Korra with him. Unless, on his part Korra jumps off grabs hold of a branches of a near by tree. She waited until the and beast stranded up she flanged herself right at his face knocking him out cool.

"Toph I did good right?" Korra said as she ran to Toph. "Listen her you block head, this is the real deal don't go fucking around and don't lose focus just cause of some chick" Toph stated as she flicked Korra on the forehead "now be a gentleman/woman and check on the damsel considering you sent her flying through the air!"

"Got it!" Korra walked up to the female "Are you alright miss....-" The female faced Korra "Sato, Asami Sato, so you got a name to go with those impressive muscles of yours" she extended her hand to Korra. Korra blushed, she was completely mesmerized by the breathtaking beauty in front of her. She had black lustily wavy hair, the most captivating red full lips in a smile that could make Korra weak to her knees, and the most entrancing green eyes that Korra felt she could get lost in for hours and hours.

Korra snapped back into reality and quickly took the hand and dropped to her knee and kissed the front of Asami's hand "My name is Korra, I'm the Avatar." Asami smirked at Korra kissing her hand "Avatar? I'm sure theres another name that better suits you" Asami words flowed as she eyed Korra from head to toe as she stood back up.

Korra chuckled "My trainer picked it so you know." Blushing Korra continued "so uh um how'd did you get caught up with the-" "That ugly beast? Misunderstanding that's all" Asami practically whispered in Korra's ear "But I appreciate your help Korra."

They way Asami said Korra's name had Korra's temperature rising. Asami walked over and playfully tapped her fist on Korra's face "I'll see you around Hot Shot" and winked as she walked away into the Forrest.

Waving good bye Korra was love struck by Asami "She was.... She was.. damn that girl is something else." Toph walked beside Korra "Yea she's really sexy huh?" Korra blushed "The Gods must've made her from an angel." Chuckling Toph pushed the love struck Korra to Naga "Let's go Romeo."

Nearby Asami watches as Korra left on Naga. She smiled thinking how attractive the female warrior was. Then left into the darkest part of the Forrest.

~At Theis~

"Welcome to Theis, Kid! This place is practically begging for someone to save it, everything happens here earthquakes, floods, fire, monster attacks, invasion, you name it and I promised it's happened here" Toph spoke as she


End file.
